Music of Fate
by alohamiems
Summary: Nanami Chizuru enters Saotome Gakuen with a love for music yet has a cold heart to anyone around her. A girl who can sing as well as one of the best idols in the world and can compose the most killer songs. She embarks on journey filled with Romance Hurt and Music. Will she ever bring down those walls of ice? Or will 1 out of 7 special boys do that for her?
1. Chapter 1

Uta No Prince-Sama Fan fiction

**Summary: Nanami Chizuru enters Saotome Gakuen with a love for music yet has a cold heart to anyone around her. A girl who can sing as well as one of the best idols in the world and can compose the most killer songs. Little did she know that entering Saotome Gakuen would change her life forever. She embarks on journey filled with Romance, Hurt and Music. Will she ever open her heart up to everyone and bring the walls she has been building up for all these years down? Or will 1 out of 7 special boys do that for her? My own OC instead of Haruka-chan. I don't have anything against Haruka or anything! I just wanted to see what it would be like with my own OC! *whispers* I love you Haruka-chan!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Uta no prince-sama or any of its characters except for of course my own OC! I will be including some songs in some later chapters, just a heads up, I also do not own any of them 2! They belong to the rightful artists.**

Nanami Chizuru walked down the snow covered pavement, leaving the tracks of her black leather boots in the white glistening snow. Her hair flowed freely down to her hips, swaying as she walked. The blue and white highlight on the right side of her head stood out as clear as day to any passer-by's. Her navy blue trench coat matched her hair and her black jeans that were neatly tucked inside her boots, clung to her leg as if they were a second skin. Her denim shoulder bag, that contained all her music files and song writing pieces, gently bumped her leg rhythmically. Suddenly she heard a child wailing in the distance, she looked ahead and saw a young girl with a baby pink coloured winter coat on crying in the middle of the pavement. Chizuru stopped short not knowing what to do. She checked her phone for the time.

10:15 AM

She only had 15 minutes left to get to Saotome Gakuen to take the entrance exam, but she couldn't just leave a 5 year old looking child on her own. She looked back up the pavement and saw the girl wailing even more now crying out for her mother. _She must be looking for her mother…_

"_OTO-SAN! OGA-SAN!" screamed a 4 year old Chizuru as she was dragged away from her parents' dead bloodied bodies on the floor of their house by a fierce looking policeman._

"_Take her to the ambulance. I'm sure she's in shock at the moment," said the policeman to another officer._

_She was alone now… all… alone._

Chizuru snapped back to reality, having to see a crying child in front of her was painful enough. She looked back at her phone again.

10:17 AM

Dammit… she had spent enough time dawdling, she needed to make a decision now. _Man… I am so gonna regret this! _She shouted in her head as she coolly walked over to the little girl and bent down so she was at equal height.

"Doushita no? Why are you crying?" asked Chizuru sweetly, which disgusted herself. She sounded so not like herself, the hard and cold tone of her normal voice.

The little girl removed her hands from her eyes which were blood shot with all the crying.

"I -*hiccup*- can't -*hiccup*- find MAMA!" cried the little girl. Only just realising this now, Chizuru saw a pink baby sized umbrella next to the little girl and on the corner it had a 'please call this number if found' label on it. _Kids… _but she couldn't really blame the kid for anything because she was only like 4 years old.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, okay? We're gonna find mama," said Chizuru yet again in a sweet voice.

"Really?" said the little girl. Chizuru then put on a dazzling smile that would've made any man swoon at, because well c'mon… she wasn't exactly ugly. To be honest she was beautiful and she knew that, she had actually gotten business cards from modelling agencies before and unlike most girls who would've said yes and used their beauty and took advantage of it, Chizuru didn't. She didn't believe that looks mattered, she thought that the person she be beautiful inside rather than out. Which ironically, she wasn't exactly that.

"Yes really," said Chizuru still smiling. "What's your name?"

"Momozono Haruhi desu," said the little girl staring into Chizuru's royal blue eyes.

"Hajimemashite Haru-chan, we're going to go find mama now, okay?" said Chizuru and with that she stood up at took hold of the pink umbrella and got her phone out and dialled the number. She then reached her hand to the little girl suggesting that they should hold hands. Without hesitation the girl took hold her hand and they walked down the pavement together. She pressed her phone up to her ear and waited for it to be answered. After about 10 seconds a panicked sounding women picked up the phone.

"Y-yes? Moshi moshi?" said the women on the other end of the line.

"Hello, yes? I have your daughter, she seems to be a little lost…" said Chizuru. She sounded like she was calling the owner of a lost pet. She hated parents that were stupid enough to actually lose their child, now _that _she could blame.

"Oh my God! Haruhi? Are you there?" exclaimed the mother. Chizuru had put the phone up to the little girl's ear.

"Yes mama I'm here!" said Haruhi happily.

"Where would you like to meet?" asked Chizuru as she got the phone back.

"I'm at the playground at the moment, I can-" said the women but was cut short by Chizuru.

"Okay, so we'll meet you at the playground! Bye!" said Chizuru in a very sarcastic happy tone. She then quickly snapped the phone shut and placed it back in her pocket. She then folded up the pink umbrella and picked up the little girl in her arms.

"We're going to go meet mama at the playground okay?" and with that said she took off running down the street with Haruhi in her arms clutching on to Chizuru's neck. What Chizuru didn't realise was that her phone had fell out of her pocket while she was running. So Chizuru kept on running to the park without realisation. As they both finally reached the playground they saw a woman in her early thirties biting her nails nervously.

"MAMA!" shouted the little girl as she ran over to her worried struck mother.

"Haruhi!" exclaimed the women. Chizuru watched as the two were reunited but then quickly left without saying goodbye.

Chizuru searched her pockets for her phone, unable to find it. She groaned and pace palmed herself and muttered the word stupid over and over again. Little did she know that a black limousine had followed her to the park and had watched her every move since she talked to the little girl, but the limousine quickly drove off as if it had somewhere important to go to. She heard a sudden chiming and looked up to the grand clock ringing for 10:30. _Crap!_ She mentally shouted. She then took off at an incredible pace; she was so fast because she was in the track team at her old high school and she was the best of the best. She would always outrun all the girls and would come 1st with 2nd place following _at least_ 10 seconds slower. She ran down the street and as she was running, she rummaged through her bags for the academy's directions. She dashed across the street turning left and arrived at some open black metal gates with music styled notes on them. In front of her stood Saotome Gakuen, it was the biggest building she had ever seen it looked like it had about 4 floors and was about the size of 5 mansions! The court yard had students walking towards the main entrance to the school and black limousine parked a few meters in front of her. As she entered the drive and stern looking security guard stepped in front of her.

"You're in the way," she said coldly, looking the security guard up and down.

"You're late by 10 minutes, which is unacceptable. I'm afraid I can't let you enter the school grounds," said the security guard.

Chizuru laughed in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? There's another 20 minutes before the actual exam starts!" she shouted attracting the attention of a few students.

"It is still not allowed. You are 10 minutes late which proves that you are not an acceptable candidate for a student at Saotome Gakuen, being late on such an important day, the entrance exam!" exclaimed the security guard.

Chizuru patience was shortening. If another word came out of this guy's mouth insulting her, she was going to give him a square fist to the jaw. Just then the limousine's front door opened to reveal a man, who seemed like a butler in a black trench coat, who suddenly rushed over to the other side of the cars' back door and opened his large black umbrella and then opened the car door revealing a tall, handsome guy with shoulder length caramel orange coloured hair. As Chizuru was about to snap and punch the lights out of the security guard, the guy stepped up to the security guard and placed a hand on the guards' shoulder.

"The only reason that this Little Lamb was late was because she stopped to help a lost child find its mother, and if I knew that she was coming here I would have offered a lift," Chizuru had to admit that this guys was pretty hot and sexy, his voice was seductive and deep which would probably make any girl swoon, but not Chizuru and he did he just call her 'Little Lamb'?. "Were you ever going to tell this man that?" carried on the guy.

"I was getting to that part!" said Chizuru, giving the guy with the caramel orange coloured hair a glare.

"No means no, and it doesn't matter that-" The guard was interrupted by a sudden ringing of a phone; the guard reached into his pocket drew out his cell phone and answered.

"Mataku…" muttered Chizuru. The guy with the caramel orange hair stepped around the guard who was busy on the phone so he was standing in front of Chizuru, which ended up having Chizuru craning her neck to look up the guy. The distance between their bodies was only about a foot and you can't even imagine how uncomfortable it was for Chizuru – she was always the type you liked the peace and quiet of being alone.

"I believe… this is yours," said the guy in a seductive tone once again and then reached into the pocket of his trench coat and in his hand was a navy blue coloured flip phone. It may have been cheap but Chizuru still loved it. You could say it had sentimental value to it.

"How did you know it was mine?" asked Chizuru as she took the phone out of his hand. Their fingers brushed for a second, which made Chizuru shiver oddly.

"I saw it fall out of your pocket," said the guys simply.

"Heh… y'know that could be counted as stalking," said Chizuru bluntly as she continued to look up at the guy. The guy chuckled, laughing at her comments. She was different from all the other girls he knew. She didn't blush when he made eye contact, she didn't flirt, and she didn't seem all that excited that he was standing so close to her. She was different. She was interesting.

"Alright go on in…" said the security guard suddenly. Chizuru snapped out of her conversation with the tall guy standing in front of her.

"Eh? Nande? Did you have a change of heart?" She said sarcastically. The caramel orange coloured hair man let a small smile of amusement appear on his face – not to forget to mention he was still standing extremely close to her. She walked around the man standing in front of her and as she walked away she stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She said while meeting his eyes, "Thanks," She said smoothly and gave him a small smirk or smile; it was too difficult to tell.

And with that she turned back around and headed to the academy's main entrance, ready for the exam.

**A/N: PLS READ. Hey! So that was the end of the first chapter of 'Music of Fate' (I really had no idea what to call this fic since it's my FIRST fic so I put a random name that I thought would fit to the story :P). Anyhoo… what did you guys think of it? and I do ask to plssss go easy on my cos I know my writing can suck and also because it is my first fic ever! And I'm really nervous whether you guys would hate or not and blah blah blah blah blah… *carries on ranting on how she sucks at writing for the next 15 minutes* anyways that's just my opinion on myself! If you liked the story PLS review it would really help me a lot! And if you DO I would post up another chapter BUT –yes there's a 'but'- I am really busy with school which means I MIGHT NOT be able to post new chapters regularly like I would probs post like every 8 – 10 days…. Dat specificness doe :P I WILL be putting up a poll on my profile account on who Chizuru-chan should end up with AFTER we meet all the characters though im not sure how to fit Cecil in since he only comes in at the second season… eh I'll figure something out. Also just to mention this Chizuru-chan DOESN'T like children for some unknown personal reasons (like one of my friends... :P) but you may find out why later on in the story... *evil smile***

**Like I said before, do all the things that you guys do best! Which are…. *drum role* REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW (which would help so that you would know when I updated the story!) And for like the 10****th**** time already (I'm not really keeping count…) pls go easy on me in the reviews and I guess that's it for this authors note. WOW that was a long A/N….**

**I'll see you guys in 8-10 days time!**

**Alohamiems xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so first off! Sorry this chapter is VERY late I've had A LOT of school work to deal with! Hope you've all had a great week! Okay now I must give a MASSIVE thanks to all those of you who have reviewed and favourite and followed! And thank you SOOO much for the advice and help! Not sure if my writing improved though lol :p so here comes chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**PS: cant remember if I said this last chapter lol but I will establish pairings once I introduce all the boys in the story. If you think you see any favouritism in this story FORGET IT! Each boy will have their little moment with her lol. Any ways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Uta-no Prince-sama characters except my own OC.**

A few months had passed since the entrance exam and the strange encounter with that mysterious man. The seasons had changed from the cold icy winter to the beauty of blossomed flowers in spring. Only a week ago had Chizuru received a letter with the Saotome Gakuen logo stamped on it. She had been accepted, simple as that. Chizuru couldn't have helped to feel a tinge of happiness within her as she read. She walked her way to the entrance ceremony taking in everything around her. The grass was a luscious green with sakura trees blossoming all around her as she walked up the busy path. All around her were people smiling and laughing, asking the common questions like 'I hope we're in the same class!'. Chizuru decided not to pay much attention to them and to follow the direction of people to the ceremony. She may have been smart but she was absolutely hopeless when it came to learning the new paths and corridors of a building this size.

Her feet suddenly slipped under her, making her lose balance. She awaited the fall to come but was suddenly aware that someone had engrossed her into a massive back hug. She turned around to see a young girl with red wavy hair that flowed gracefully to her waist, hugging her back as if it was a life support.

"It's been such a long time Chizuru!" exclaimed the girl suddenly.

Chizuru's mind suddenly realised and placed the girl in her memory on who she was. She had met her the day of the entrance exam. Her name was Shibuya Tomochika, her perkiness and upbeat character appealed to Chizuru strangely. As if she was balancing out herself with another person.

They were total opposites.

"It's nice to see you again Shibuya-san," said Chizuru half-heartedly, she was still getting used to the fact that somebody had found her appealing for a friend.

"Shibuya-san?" asked Tomo, "What's with the honorifics? Just call Tomo-chan!"

"Sure…" Chizuru disliked using pet names and cute honorifics since they expressed the sense of friendliness to her.

"I can't wait to see what class we're both in!" exclaimed Tomo excitedly. "I hope we're in the same class!"

Truth be told Chizuru was hoping for the same thing, at least she would know at least one of her classmates. Thoughts suddenly swarmed her mind as she kept walking, unaware where she was going.

"Chizuru-chan you're going the wrong way!" Chizuru snapped her head back up and surveying her surroundings. She was about a pace from heading head first into a tree. She hurried over to Tomo-chan who gave her a quizzical look.

"Looked like you were spacing out there for a second," said Tomo-chan with a small grin plastered on her face.

"I guess I was…" Chizuru gave a small smile back and they both resumed heading inside.

Unfortunately, both to Chizuru and Tomo's dismay, they were both split up into different classes. Tomo was in the 'A' class, where Chizuru was in the 'S' class.

"It's gonna be okay!" said Tomo as she clasped onto Chizuru's hands, much to her shock, "We can always see each other outside of class right?"

"I guess…" said a half-hearted Chizuru.

"Let's have lunch together okay? I'll meet you here later, okay?"

"Sure," said Chizuru simply.

"Well then we better head off to class! See ya later!" shouted Tomo as she scurried off in the other direction.

Chizuru headed off to her class as well, downhearted by the fact that when she would open those doors to her new class for the rest of the year she would know no one.

She finally arrived at her class, after getting hopelessly lost about two times. She slid the door open with ease and walked quietly yet casually inside. What she didn't expect was a roar of mumbles and stares from her fellow class mates. She let out an exasperated sigh and searched for her desk among the many in the class.

She dropped her denim shoulder bag down the side of her desk and sat down clumsily, letting her elbows and head rest on the desk. She wrapped her head in her arms, trying to drown out the mumbles and whispers.

"Oya, oya… just who do we have here?" Chizuru lifted her head up slightly, letting her eyes come out from their hiding, also called her arms. She looked up and saw a towering figure over her. This voice that spoke was familiar yet she couldn't place it. She suddenly heard the whispers grow louder and gasps forming around the room, mostly from the girls.

"Anatawa dare desu ka?" **( AN: This is the impolite form of who are you) **she said grudgingly, she felt like she was half asleep.

"Do you not remember me…Little Lamb?" said the man in front of her.

Her blurry eyes soon recovered to see the scene in front of her. It was the same man she met on the entrance exam day. His caramel coloured hair still shoulder length and his tall height still made her strain her neck.

"Oh-!" She exclaimed as she jumped up from her chair. "It's you!"

"Ara? You seem to have remembered me now-" He was cut off by an abrupt shout.

"Mr. Stalker!" Chizuru said bluntly as she pointed a finger at the man in front of her.

The man chuckled, amused by her bluntness and her comments. It was as if it was their first encounter once again. The man could here sudden exclamations around both of them saying 'how dare she say that to Ren-sama!', he glanced over to the girl, who seemed to pay no heed to the gossiping around them.

"So Mr. Stalker's actually called Ren, huh?" she said scanning the group of people.

"Yes, I am Jinguji Ren and may I ask for your lovely name?" He suddenly took her hand in his as he awaited her answer. She glanced at the gesture and raised an eyebrow at him.

"My name's Nanami Chizuru," She pulled her hand out of his and sat back down in her seat again. She glanced over to the group of girls in the corner of the room who gave her death glares in return, she smirked.

"Anyways, I seem to be a little obstruction for your little group of fangirls over there," She nodded in the group's direction, "you better get back to them."

Ren gave her a small wink and headed over to the group of girls who erupted into a roar of squeals and excitement.

"What's with that racket over there?" Chizuru looked up to see an unfamiliar person next to her. It was a boy or man, Chizuru didn't know what to call him. He was about her height and had a punk rock look going on. He had short blonde hair with ear-piercings and his nails were painted black. His uniform consisted of a pair of biker boots, a beige jumper, the natural school t-shirt and tie and a blue hat with the school logo on. He looked pretty cool.

"Their master has returned to them," Chizuru said jokingly as she watched the crowd of girls blush and almost faint over Jinguji Ren.

"I guess you're right," said the guy while chuckling at her comment. "Ah! I'm Kurusu Syo by the way," he held out his hand waiting for her to shake it.

"Nanami Chizuru," she said as she took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Nanami," **(AN: He's calling her by her last name just clear any confusion) **Syo said with a smile. "So, um… shouldn't you be over there where everybody else is?" He made a lazy gesture with his thumb back over to the group of girls who were still ogling over Ren.

At this Chizuru burst into laughter, unable to control her giggles.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not one of those crazed fangirls," said Chizuru as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Well, I guess that's good," Syo responded.

The door slid open with a bang, revealing a man who looked like he was in his late twenties with short orange hair.

"Alright everyone calm down and take your seats," he said as he walked to the front of the classroom.

Everybody quickly hurried to their seats and watched the front of the classroom attentively.

"I will be your advisor for the rest of the year. My name is Hyuuga Ryuuya; you may call me Hyuuga-sensei." He explained, "Raise your hand if you are in the composition department-" Chizuru slowly raises her hand as well as half of the class, "-okay, now raise your hand if you are in the Idol department."

The rest of the class raised their hands, as well as Ren and Syo. Chizuru kept her hand up, she was both composer and a want-to-be idol. The school board didn't exactly oppose the idea when they first saw a student application with both boxes ticked on whether the student wanted to be an Idol or a composer. Hyuuga now understood why there was an odd number in this class. Each class is supposed to have even numbers, half composers and half idols, so when projects came up they could pair up easily.

"Sensei! Why do we have an odd number?" asked a student suddenly.

"Ah… that's because somebody in here is both idol and composer," explained Hyuuga.

Sudden bursts of whispering erupted on the mysterious person in the class who was both idol _and _composer. Even Ren couldn't feel curious; he scanned the room until he laid eyes on one special lady who was smirking at the sight of everyone. He grinned, she was very interesting indeed.

"Psst Nanami!" whispered Syo to Chizuru. Chizuru paused for a moment from smirking and looked over to Syo who was leaning across the aisle to her. "Who do you think it is?"

Chizuru smirked at him and leaned towards him, so close she was almost brushing her lips on his ear and she quietly whispered,

"Me."

"What?! Y-y-y-you?!" Syo exclaimed. He had jumped out of his chair and was now standing.

Everybody turned to look at her wide eyed. She face-palmed herself at Syo's explosion. Never again will she tell Syo a secret she swore. Everybody erupted in whispers once again, filling the room with some unneeded words.

"Alright! Quieten down everyone," shouted Hyuuga. "Our first ever project this year will be to write your own song; the theme of the song will be Love."

Chizuru listened attentively to her very first instruction on writing a song when a sudden question popped into her mind.

"Sensei!" shouted Chizuru. The whole class turned to look at her, feeling the stares on her she proceeded, "May I ask what type of Love? There are many types… such as unrequited, lust, passion, and sad,"

"How can you have sad love?" exclaimed one of the girl students. Chizuru had seen her before; she was one of the girls who glared at her for talking to their precious Ren-sama.

"Simple, a couple break up, the girl or guy regrets the break up, still realises he or she loves the other person and therefore it's sad love," Chizuru explained easily.

"Very good question Miss Nanami," said Hyuuga suddenly. "But that is the mystery part. You will all be marked on your song based on the lyrics, the composition music and how well the song fits the singer. Obviously everybody will be in pairs except for Miss Nanami here-"

"Thank you for pointing that out Sensei," Chizuru said sarcastically.

Hyuuga carried on unphased by the interruption. "The idol will write the lyrics and the music composition will obviously be done by the composer of the group. I wish you all luck and also… there is one strict rule here in Saotome Gakuen… under no circumstances is Romance allowed!" Hyuuga finished.

The room burst into commotion again on the no romance rule, mostly the girls who were fawning over Ren were making the most fuss. _I wonder why they would need to establish a rule for no romance…. _thought Chizuru.

"Now we shall begin lessons," announced Hyuuga.

The next few hours seemed to fly by for Chizuru; she had never experienced this kind of teaching her entire life. As the last class before lunch ended, Chizuru hurried to her and Tomo's meeting spot for lunch, but somehow ended up going with Syo as well.

"So… what are you thinking of composing for the song?" asked Syo as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Um… well I was thinking-"

"Chizuru-chan!" exclaimed Tomo as she practically jumped onto Chizuru.

"It's only been a few hours, how excited can you get to see me?" asked Chizuru rhetorically. She somehow pried Tomo off her as she introduced Syo to her.

"Heh… you made a friend Chizuru, I'm so proud of you!" Chizuru made a quick move to the side to avoid Tomo's consistent attempts of hug attacks.

"What am I an elementary school student?" Chizuru asked Tomo, who now was lying on the floor, rubbing her backside from the fall.

"No~, I was just thinking that since you aren't exactly-" Tomo cut herself off as Chizuru gave her a cold stare, as if she was trying to freeze her with her mind.

"Ah! I almost forgot. I'd like you to meet some people from my class. They're gonna be sitting with us for lunch." said Tomo as she dragged Chizuru towards the lunch queue with Syo following behind them.

"Eh? Really…? I think I've made enough friends today though," said Chizuru as she picked up her tray of food.

"Nonsense! Oh look there they are!" shouted Tomo. She continued to drag Chizuru by the arm while holding _her_ tray of food in her other hand and with Syo hurrying behind in pursuit.

The three of them arrived soon at a table with three guys on already. One had a bright red hair colour almost the same as Tomo's, the other had blonde curly hair and wore oval-shaped glasses, the last one had straight blue hair with bangs that reached his purple coloured eyes and had a small beauty mark under his left eye. Something about the guy with the beauty mark seemed familiar to Chizuru as if she met him once before, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Oh! Syo-chan!" exclaimed the man with the glasses, next thing Chizuru knew was that Syo was being hugged by the man who looked so much taller compared to Syo's height.

"Syo do you know Natsuki-kun?" asked Tomo while staring at the two.

"Y-yeah… he's a f-friend of mine and he's m-my room-mate," said a struggling Syo, who was trying desperately to free Natsuki's grasp on him.

"Ah… Natsuki-kun this is my friend Chizuru-chan, she's in the same class as Syo-kun," introduced Tomo.

"Chizuru-chan? I know! I'll call you Chi-chan!" exclaimed Natsuki who had now let go of an exhausted Syo, who was lying on the ground trying to get his balance back.

"Ch-chi-chan?" Chizuru's sweat-dropped, never in her entire life has anyone called her that.

"Ah… so your name is Chizuru, huh?" Chizuru turned to the guy with the bright red hair in front of her. His matching eyes met hers and let up as he smiled.

"I'm Ittoki Otoya, it's so nice to finally meet you!" he said cheerfully, "Tomo-chan's been going on about you all day!"

Chizuru turned to Tomo who was blushing horribly, "You were talking about me?"

"W-well…" stuttered an embarrassed Tomo. "Ah! H-how about that new song project everybody's working on right now, huh?"

Tomo swerved Chizuru's question by changing the subject that everybody could easily relate to and start up a conversation on. This way Chizuru couldn't bring up their little incident earlier.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot, Chizuru this is Masoto-kun!" Tomo gestured to the man with the beauty mark.

His expression hadn't changed the last ten or so minutes they were talking, his calm and serious demeanour showed he was not here at this school for fun. He looked up at Chizuru for the first time she arrived at their table. He was struck by her beauty and how she contrasted so much to Tomo, as if Tomo was day and Chizuru was night. By somehow just looking at her, he seemed calmer. She wasn't like most girls he had met, living up to the typical stereotype of fussing over her looks and make-up, Chizuru didn't seem to care about that kind of stuff. Her facial expressions and the way she controlled her emotions said it all, _I'm here to work, not to play around_ – it said. Something about her also seemed familiar to him too, as if they met before.

"I-I'm Hijirikawa Masoto," He said as he held out his hand.

"Nanami Chizuru, Hijirikawa-san." she said as she took his hand shook it.

Lunch ended quickly for the group, yet the lunch break had yet to finish. Chizuru cleaned up her tray and plate from the table and headed over with everyone out the dining hall.

"So… back to the song writing!" exclaimed Tomo suddenly, even making Chizuru jump, "So Chizuru, don't you think it would be harder to work alone then in a pair?"

"Not really, I prefer to work alone. It's quite hard for me to work with someone unless I like them," Chizuru explained.

"Oh yeah, you were telling us earlier how you were gonna do this project alone…" joined in Natsuki.

"Anyways, I should be heading off to the practise room. I've got a lot of stuff to do," called Chizuru as she wandered in the opposite direction of the group.

"Eh~? Really?" whined Tomo as she watched Chizuru's retreating figure.

"Like you said yourself, I've got a lot of hard work ahead for me!" and with that Chizuru's figure disappeared around the corner. Whether Chizuru was with them or not, Hijirikawa couldn't get her of his mind for the rest of the day.

**Wow… now THAT was a long chapter! Again SOOOOO sorry its late! God I fucking hate myself sometimes for making you guys wait! I've already started working on the next chapter! Now there was some quite boring stuff going on their but I really wanted to finally introduce the guys from the A class in Chizuru is in the S class. Did you guys like it? Dislike it? It would help me tons if you reviewed, it lets me know that you guys have kept on reading it LOL I have been literally crying waterfalls tonight :'( even though Cory Monteith's death was ages ago I finally listened and watched all the tribute songs…. God DE FEELS! Life can suck… A LOT but its best to appreciate it while you can! I9 kind of gave up on watching glee since Cory's death… it hit me a bit hard LOL anyways enough with my antics, PLS do the things you do best! You know what they are ;) and I will post up the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**Alohamiems xx**


End file.
